The Lost Souls
by KLSmith
Summary: What if there was a creature stronger than Vampires and Werewolves. And what if this creature didn't know. Slightly AU. OCC. Got the idea from Tigersflame.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So I'm going through and editing all of the current chapters, and don't plan to update until I got a couple of chapters written. I'm tired of falling behind in writing and not being able to get out a new chapter. So I'm thinking about updating a new chapter only after I have the next two chapters done. So hopefully this all works out and do tell me if you like this edit of the story better all the old one. I advise reading it over again, cause it will be different. **

* * *

_Lost: _Having gone astray or missed the way

_Souls: _The principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans, regarded as a distinct entity separate from the body, and commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; the spiritual part of humans as distinct from the physical part.

When you die, it is said that you're soul leaves the body and heads to either heaven or hell. It also said that the soul is something separate from the body. So what happens if the body is brought back to life and the soul can not return? If it gets lost and is destined to forever search for another body to use as a host?

_Lost Soul: _A soul that is loses it's way back to the body after it is brought back to life. Destined to search for a new body to take hold of.

At times you forget who you are and where you came from. Going from body to body hoping that you will finally make it to your final destination. Your last body that will finally take you to the moment where you will be faced with the end. It comes to the point that you don't even care where you go as long as you end up somewhere. Leads to insanity, always asking why me, of all people why am I sentenced to forever travel from host to host. Until finally you come to the moment, the moment where it's right there in reach. The end, the final destination.

I thought differently though. I was special. No one else could chose how their body looked. No one else could get chance after, after chance to redo their life. I was given a gift. You could also say I was afraid. I've gotten so used to being forever, never having an end that I was afraid of the unknown. Of what lied at the end. I didn't want to find out and I wasn't planning to. I decide that I would be forever, that I would never see the end.

This is when I came across her. Beautiful, graceful, strong, all around perfect. There was one problem though. She was a shape-shifter, feared and hated in her time. A time where vampires were among the higher class. I still wanted her though, well her body I should say. I spent most of her life following, observing, studying her. Until it happen. She was walking home after a meeting with her pack when she was attacked by a vampire. The vampire was chased away by her pack, but not before almost draining her dry. Thinking that there was no hope for her the pack left her there to die. Entering the body was easy since there was no other soul there. Being in the body after that was the hard part, though. The change took longer since she was a shape-shifter, but it was well worth it in the end. I had found the perfect body. I had a body of not only a shape-shifter, but of a vampire. I had a body that would never die. I would never die. I had attained what I had wanted. I was officially forever, both body and soul. Not only could I live forever, but I could do so in the same body. Now this was only the beginning of my story, a story that shall go on forever.

This was the begging of Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Welcome Home

_**The Lost Souls**_

Brown eyes stared back at me as I looked into the mirror. Even after so many years I was still not use to being met with the sight of brown hair and eyes, as well as the pale skin. Though I doubt I would get used to it. Even after the last time I had switched bodies it took me over a century to get used to the new body and still sometimes found myself feeling inside of it every once in awhile. _I'll certainly enjoy getting used to it though. _Smiling, I turned away from the mirror.

I grabbed my jacket and keys before leaving my bedroom and making my way out of the house. I slipped my jacket on and pulled the hood over my head before steeping out from underneath the porch. Shivering, I pulled my jacket tighter around me as the rain fell at a steady pass. Quickening my pace, I made my toward the my car.

Shutting the car door, I turned the car on and gave it a moment to warm up. _You think with this body being half vampire I'd be fine with the cold. _I turned on the radio as I began to back out of the driveway. Heat began to fill the car and I started to tap my fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music coming from the speakers.

The trees started to thin out until disappearing as I took a turn into a parking lot. Turning off the car, I looked out towards La Push Beach. _So many memories it brings back. None of mine of course. _I closed the door behind me and pulled my hood tighter over my head.

"_Raychel! Hurry up!" Billy yelled as he ran toward the water. Giggling, I ran after him before stopping at the shore line. I watched as all the other children played in the water. _

"_What's wrong Raychel?" Billy asked. I looked at him before looking back toward the water. "It's okay Raychel it's not scary." Billy said before taking my hand. He squeezed my hand as I smiled up at him. _

"_Promise?" I asked as I looked back out toward the water._

"_Promise." He replied as we made our way to where the other children were. _

I angrily shook my head as I sat down in the sand. Slipping my shoes off I placed my feet in the sand and watched as the water licked at the shore. I wrapped my arms around around my knees. I wiped my face as I felt water run down my checks. I cursed myself as I realize that it wasn't the rain making my face we. _Get yourself together Swan. They're not _your _memories so stop get emotional over them. You don't even know the people in them. So stop. _Growling, I grabbed my shoes before heading back to my car.

The car door slammed behind me as both of my hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Breathing in and out slowly I tried to calm myself down and stop the tears that had begun to fall freely from my eyes. I angrily wiped at them with the sleeve of my jacket.

I quickly drove out of the parking lot and started the ride home. Pulling up to my house I took one last deep breath before turning off the car. Closing the door behind me I leaned against the door and wiped away the last of the tears from my cheek. I shook my head before pushing away from the door.

I threw my jacket into the living room as I made my toward the kitchen. Opening up one of the top cupboards I pulled out a cup and placed on the counter. Shutting the cupboard, I made my way to a line up of bottles and randomly picked one. I filled the cup up before placing the bottle back and putting the cup in the microwave.

Taking it out of the microwave I took a sip and sighed as the taste of blood entered my mouth. I made my way out of the kitchen and to my room, already starting to feel myself slightly relax.

I walked into my bedroom and went straight to my bedside table. Opening the top drew I pulled out a small box. The room began to fill with a purple glow as I opened the box. Reaching in I pulled out a small round purple tablet. I placed it on my tongue before taking a sip out of my cup. An instant calm fell over me as the blood and pill made it's way down my throat.

Finishing my drink, I placed the cup down on the bedside table before laying down. I closed my eyes and sighed as I slowly began to drift off.

"_Well,well look who came to visit." A voice traveled through he purple gas. If you were to look around you would see nothing, but the purple gas that filled the space. A space that seemed to be endless and unoccupied. _

"_Oh leave her alone. It's not often that something like this happens." A second voice said to Voice 1. You could get a feeling that Voice 2 was female and Voice 1 was male, but besides the feeling there was no way to exactly tell. You could hear other voices from all over. _

"_Hush everyone, let her speak." A third voice said and instantly everything became quiet. Though all the voices sounded exactly alike there was a hint of authority along with the voice. _

"_Thank you." you say once everyone stops talking. With each sound a lighter purple gas swirled, giving some sort of a pin point of the other voices. Besides that there was no other interruption in the purple gas. _

"_So tell us what made you decide to reside in Forks, Washington, or should I say who?" Voice 2 questioned. Laughter filled the gas a well as hundred of light purple swirls. Chuckling, you wait for everyone to calm down. _

"_I had one of those feelings." As soon as you finish you hear groans from all over. Rolling your eyes you wait for everyone to calm down, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. _

"_Shh, shh. Quiet. Now, you have one of these feelings with every new body and we all know what it leads to." Voice 2 said and you could hear sounds of agreement from the other voices. "Now what really makes this one different, huh?" Voice 1 asked and you could hear the humor in the voice._

"_It's stronger then the other ones. I think this could be the one." You reply and would smile if you could. "I can just feel it." _

"_What's her name?" Voice 3 asked and you could hear that unlike the others that Voice 3 believed that this one was different. _

"_Alice. Alice Cullen."_

_**A/N: So this is the official first chapter of the updated version of The Lost Souls. Tell me what you think. Hopefully you like this version better. I plan to take it a little bit slower and give more of a background on the Lost Souls themselves. Plus I changed a few things about them. Also I know that this chapter is short, but I think I do a lot better when I make short chapters, plus it's easier to get updates out sooner. Hope that's not a problem. ^_^**_


	3. Payback Is Only A Drink Away

_**The Lost Souls**_

_You watch as people move around you, pass you, through you. None of them obvious to the fact that you're there. Stopping you look into the a store window. You see the people being reflected, the opposite street, everything. Everything, but you that is. It's a good thing you were always told that just because you couldn't see something didn't mean it wasn't there. Without that you would of gone crazy, well crazier then you already were. _

_You look away, knowing if you kept looking you might stop believing. If you stop believing then you stop being. You don't know how you got. It's not like you have feet to move, but you're here, and you don't complain. It took you forever to leave the apartment. Took even longer to leave the graveyard. For some reason you're here now. Why? You know, but at the same time you don't know. Closing off the sense of sight, since you can't actually close your eyes. How you can see without eyes, you'll never know. You just learn not to question these kinds of things. It makes things real easier. _

_Bringing it back you find yourself in an apartment. How you got there? Again something not to question. Looking around you know you don't know this place, one of the few things that's certain in your life. Moving further into the room, you she _him_ you don't need a brain to remember who _he _is. You'll never forger the man who put you in the situation that you are in now. Moving closer you watch as _he _moves around his apartment. Moving even closer you watch as he gets a beer, opening it, and taking a long swig. You know that once he gets drunk enough that you can take over his brain. How you know this? You have know clue, but you're glad that you do. _

_You don't have to wait long. Soon he gone, the soul and the mind divided by the alcohol. You know if you could you'd smile. Not of happiness, no. This smile could make the Devil himself cower in the farthest corners of Hell. Moving so you see the front of him, you mover closer and closer to him. Blinking you stand and make your way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, you raise your left hand and watch as _he _does the same. Smirking you turn and leave the bathroom heading toward the balcony. Stepping out onto it you lean over the railing and look down at the street below you. _

_You know this will hurt. How you know? Again you don't question. Grabbing on to the railing your swing both feet it so you're standing on the opposite side. You hear people scream, yelling, calling for help. But it doesn't register in his mind, and you don't really care. That's when the _it _starts making itself know. You scream as the pain is sent to you from _it.

"_Annoying little thing, but you sure as hell ain't gonna stop me." You hear his voice say, but you know it's your words coming out of his mouth. You don't understand why _it _is trying to stop you. _It _isn't connected to the brain right now. _It _won't feel a thing. You will though. You'll feel it, it will hurt you'll wish you really did die along with the body, but it'll be worth it, knowing _he _will be right with you. Well his body no, but his soul will forever suffer what you have to suffer. _

_Pushing _it _back you close your eyes as it all comes back. The blood. Knife. Broken Glass. The pain. Screams. Opening your eyes you look down and smile. There's a crowd forming, noised coming from behind. You know you have to act fast before they try to stop you or before the buzz finally wears off and _it _takes over again. Sighing you close your eyes before letting go. _

"_Finally." You hear _him _say before pain takes over. _

_**A/N: So I was planning to post this a week after the last update, but I think posting on Friday are better, plus thought I give you a taste how the chapters will be like. All the even chapters are going to be basically giving some sort of background on the Lost Souls. Once I've felt like I told all I could about them, I'll most likely change to giving some stories on Bella's other hosts. So hope you like. Next chapter will be up next Friday. ^_^**_

_**P.S.: As you can tell these chapter will be way shorter then the chapters of the main story. **_


	4. Meet Your Soul Mate

_**The Lost Souls **_

I pull my towel tighter around me as I walk out of my bathroom and head to my closet. Shuffling through the clothes I pass through the different styles from the different times as well as the different sizes. Biting my lip I run my hands over the items of clothing. _What to wear, what to wear. _

Grabbing a pair of black mini skirt and a white wife beater along with a pair of black heels, I exit the closet.

I throw the clothes on the bed and place my heels on the floor. After finishing my hair and make up, I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I grabbed my keys, bag, and jacket before making my way to my car.

People stared as I pulled into the parking lot and I could hear them asking about the new girl. I shook my head before grabbing my stuff and steeping out of the car. Shutting the door behind me I quickly made my way to the entrance of the school. I came to a stop outside of the doors and spun around quickly.

I watched as Alice Cullen exited her vehicle. Watching as she made her way toward the entrance with her family. I turned back around and headed inside of the building. After receiving my schedule I slowly made my way to my homeroom.

Taking a random seat in the back I watched as the rest of the students to file in. I lips formed a big grin as Alice Cullen walked in. The grin soon turned into a frown as some guy kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room. Reaching into my bag I quickly pulled out a jewelry box before placing it on my desk. Opening I was meet with the sight of a necklace with a purple heart that seemed to have a slight glow.

After placing it around my neck, I clasped my hand around the heart before looking up and meeting the eyes of Alice Cullen. I watched as she seemed to zone out before walking over to me and sitting down next to me. She shook her head before glaring at me.

I held her glare a while longer with a smirk before turning toward the front of the room. _Nothing with using a little help to catch her attention. _I could feel her staring at me through out the rest of homeroom. Refusing to look her way, I watched as the teacher wrote stuff on her board for her next class.

After homeroom I made my way out of the room and to my first block. I had no other classes with Alice for the rest of the day. I did, however, have classes with the other members of her family including Jasper. The current "mate" of _my _soul mate. That class mainly consisted of a very heated glare contest.

After the last bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and left the room. Walking out of the school I slip in to the crowd of people heading to the parking lot. I got in my car and gave it a few minutes to let the parking lot clear out a little before pulling off and driving away.

Arriving at home I sighed as I quickly made my way inside. I dropped my stuff down in the living room before heading to my bedroom. Slipping my shoes off I laid down in bed and it wasn't long until the room began to disappear, being replaced by purple gas.

"_So how did it go? Is she hot, did you talk to her?" Voice 2 asked as soon as you come too. You look around and notice not other swirls entering the gas. "It's just us. Everyone else decide not to join us today." _

"_Oh, and it went well." You reply and you know that if Voice 2 could they would roll their eyes at the lack of details. "Wanna take the conversation higher? I'd rather no one else listen in." You say and without getting a reply from Voice 2 everything goes black. _

_The first thing you notice after the black clears is that you are no longer surround by gas. Instead you find yourself located on a beach. You hear a shuffling and notice that you are not alone._

"_It's been awhile since I've _seen _you? What's the new name now, if you don't mind me asking?" You smile and don't even look away from the water as the person sits next to you.  
_

"_It has been awhile, hasn't Esmeralda? I go by Isabella now, shortened how ever you'd like." She laughs softly before copying you and looking out toward the ocean._

"_I'd never understand why you always changed you're name. Was your original life so horrible that you want no connection to it what so ever? I mean I know it was bad, but it couldn't really be that bad." She says as she pulls her legs toward her chest, wrapping her arms around them. _

"_It has nothing to do with how terrible my old life was. To be honest I barely even remember most of my original life. I just like changing my name with each new host." You shrug before mimicking her position. _

"_Uh-huh. So tell me how it went. What do you think your chances are? What's your "game plan" this time?" Chuckling, you watch as the water licks at the shore before retreating back to the ocean. _

"_It went well considering everything." You wait as she nods her head in understanding before continuing. "As for my chances well she is currently together with her 'mate'." You roll your eyes at this as Esmeralda lets out a soft giggle. "I mean honestly since when as finding your mate been the highlight of their kinds lives. Since when have they given up on finding their soul mates." _

"_Well hun. You got to understand. To them a mate is the best they can have, some even going as far as saying that a soul mate and a mate are the same. They aren't us. They do not understand the difference between a mate and a soul mate." Esmeralda said and you groan, knowing that she was right. _

"_Yeah I know. It's just that this is going to make it harder. How do you tell someone who for the whole immortal life that a mate is the best they could have, that you're their soul mate and the only person that they were destined to be with? No easy way to do that. Plus just watching the way they interact you can tell that they love each other. Maybe not to the level they could if they were soul mates, but it's there." You finish with a sigh before turning towards Esmeralda. Who just shakes her head. _

"_How do you plan to go about this. And no, killing her mate is not an option." You laugh as she says the last part, knowing that was exactly what you were going to suggest. "Seriously though, how do you plan to go about this? It's not like the other times when the people were single and you could just work you way into their lives without risks of hurting other people in the process." _

"_I honestly don't know. As of now, she know I'm different. So I at least caught her attention. Since I don't plan on being to first to make the move of communication, I'll most likely keep her interest until she decides to talk to me. I plan to work myself in there slowly. Start off as friends and take it from there." You finish and Esmeralda nods her head. _

"_So you plan to be a home-wreaking bitch?" She asks._

"_Yeah, pretty much. Unless you have a better idea." You ask with a raised eyebrow. She just shakes her head before standing up and holding a hand out to you._

"_Ready to head out? The others are probably there by now, plus you most likely still have homework to do." Groaning at the mention of the homework your almost forgot about your grab her hand just as everything started to go black again. _


	5. New Start

_**The Lost Souls**_

_You walk around the small shop. Running your hands softly over the jars filled with purple gas. The bell at the front door rings and you turn and walk to the front desk. You watch as a woman walks in. Head down and arms folded across her chest. _Shy one, _you think as you smile at her. She gives you a small smile back before looking around the store. You give her a few more minutes before walking over to her. _

"_Can I help you?" You ask, giving a small laugh as she jumps slightly. You watch as she struggles with something to say before giving a frustrated sigh. Laughing again, you grab her hand and lead her to the back. Motioning for her to take a seat at a small circular table in the middle of the room. You watch her sit down before going to a shelf and pulling down a small wooden box. Sitting across from her you place the box in the middle of the table. _

"_What is your name?" You ask as you take the time to really look her over. She was average height, maybe about 5'4", red, shoulder length hair, and a nice clear complexion. _Perfect.

"_Jenna Shaw." She answers and if you weren't listening closely you probably wouldn't of hear her. _Timid personality, even better. _Nodding you open a folder placed to your right and pull out her registration form. Looking over it you note that she's at the perfect age, 21. _Prime age. _Smiling you place the form and folder off to the side and look at her closely. _

"_So what can I do for you today?" You listen as she tells you of the problems going on in her life. How it seems like no one really cares about her. How her parents are never home and always out working. _The stereotypical teenage attitude. I think I found the one. _You smile and nod at the appropriate parts. Once she finish her story you nod your head pulling the box towards you._

"_You have nothing to worry about, by the time we're done here none of these things will be a problem in your life. They will all be the least of your worries. All I need for you is to do as I say, stay relaxed and just go along with everything alright?" Once she nods, you giver her another smile before opening the box. You feel yourself relax as you feel the purple glow warm your skin. Shaking the feeling you pull out a pouch and open it, pulling the necklace that you worn so much since starting this life. You place it around your neck and love the feeling of the purple gem against your skin. _

_Taking out the bigger one, you instruct Jenna to cup her hands as you place the gem in her hand. Placing your hand over hers you tell her to relax. After making sure that she seems relaxed you take a deep breath._

"_I want you to repeat after me these next two phrases." You hear her say okay, and you smile softly. You ask her if she is sure that she wants to do this. Knowing you can't do this unless she says that she gives her consent. After making sure that she is sure. You prepare to repeat the words that have become your life. _

"_Memento vivere." As she repeats you watch as smoke filters through both of your fingers. You watch as her eyes fill with surprise. Reminding her to relax. You both watch as purple smoke fills the room completely. As soon as the it finishes, you close your eyes as her memories are shown throughout the room. Scenes from her life flashing before her eyes and going through your brain. As the scenes come to an end, you open your eyes and see the tears start to fall from her eyes. You look at her, silently asking if she still wants to continue. You see the doubt, but she gives a nod. Looking her in the eyes one more time, you nod._

"_Memento mori." There's a small pause before you hear her slowly repeat the words. You watch as she is surrounded by a purple gas. It only takes a few minutes before the pain kicks in and she screams. You watch as the purple gas closes in on her until it all disappears. She blinks her eyes and you smile as you see that they hold no emotion. You stand up and walk over to a shelf and grab an empty jar. You walk back in stand in front of her. You tell her to breath out and as she does a purple gas leaves her mouth. Once it's all in the jar you place it back on the shelf. _

_Walking out of the room you go to the front and lock the door. _Just to make sure._ Walking back you make your way to the table and again sit in front of her. Reaching under the table you grab the one thing that has become a constant in your life. Your close your eyes, take a deep breath, and shot. Last thing you hear is the scream of someone being shot. _

_Getting up you take a look at the body before heading to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, you quickly wash your hands and face_. _After drying off, you take a deep breath before looking in the mirror. You smile as __you are greeted with the sight of red hair, where you used to have gray. You smile at the smooth face, where there used to be wrinkles. Turning away you walk out of the bathroom. You make your way to the shelves and pick up the jar you just had. Taking out a permanent marker you write something on it before placing it back. _

"_Pleasure doing business with you Jenna." You say as you tab the jar before exiting the room._

__**A/N: So I know it's been a long time. For sometime I didn't have internet. I recently made my school's basketball team so that's taking up a lot of my time. I'll try to update at least once every other Friday. I'm also not wondering where to go from these next chapters. Any suggestions would help. I also might be putting a hold on the chapters like this (or stopping them), or I might give flashbacks on Bella's life. What would you guys like to see? Also...MERRY CHRISTMAS! and if you don't celebrate Christmas then...HAPPY SUNDAY! ^_^**


	6. Meeting MsCullen

_**The Lost Souls**_

I arrived at school early the next morning and found myself to be the only one there. Leaning back in my seat I closed my eyes, happy for the few moments of silence. After what I assumed to be a few minutes, I heard the passenger door open. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who had entered my car, and didn't make any motion to open my eyes and greet them.

"Can I help you?" I asked after figuring that she wouldn't be the one to start the conversation.

"Who are you?" Alice Cullen replied and I could hear the confusion in her voice. Laughing softly I opened my eyes and looked towards her. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a tight white tank-top. I smiled as I watch her squirm under my stare.

"Well don't you look cute." I responded, not even bothering to answer her question. She turned away from me and if she could she would be blushing right now. After another moment of silence I sighed before turning towards her.

"The name's Isabella Swan." Sticking out a hand for her to shake you watched as she just stared at it for a few minutes before grasping it.

"Alice Cullen." I let go of her hand and watched as she quickly placed it in her lap.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Cullen, that I do. Now what else brings you to seek my wonderful company? Or did you just miss me too much that you couldn't wait until homeroom to see me?" Smirking, I watch as she looks at me like I just grew a second head. Quickly shaking the look off her face, she glared at me.

"What did you do to me yesterday and what are you?" Alice asked getting straight to the point.

"Whatever do you mean? I did nothing to you at all and the last time I checked I was a girl. You can check again for me if you'd like though." I replied and laughed as she looked away from me out of embarrassment.

"Yes, yes you did. I was standing there and you did something with that necklace of yours and that wasn't what I meant." She answered, pointing at the necklace that currently hung around my neck. Grabbing the the heart pendant I caught her eyes and watched as she began to zone out. She slowly began to lean closer towards me. I smirked as her lips became only centimeters from mine.

"No clue what you're talking about." I say and watch as she slowly comes back too. As soon as she realized how close she was to me, she jumped back away from me. Laughing, I watched as she tried to clam herself down. "If you must know, it's a very complicated story that I can't tell you in such short time. Now if you were willing to meet up with me sometime after school I'd be more then glad to tell you."

I watch as she considers my offer. As I wait for her to answer I look out my window and watch as other cars begin to pull into the parking lot. After a few minutes of not getting a reply I step out of my car. Just as I closed the door behind me Alice Cullen stood beside me.

"Fine." Was all she said before walking off to meet up with her family. Grinning you watch her walk away before making your way into the school.

Today in homeroom Alice took her regular seat on the other side of the room which, I'm not going to lie, hurt a little bit. _Got to remember to give her time though. _Sighing, I listened as the teacher started listing off the upcoming events for the school. Just as the bell rang, I watched as Alice Cullen made her way to my desk.

I gathered my stuff as she just stood there watching me with a blank expression. After gathering everything I just stood there waiting for her to say something.

"Let's go." She finally said with a gesture towards the door. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Confused, I just looked at her before actually getting what she was saying.

"Oh no, that's not how this is going to happen. You want to know about me, then we do it on my terms, Pixie." She glared at me as soon as pixie left my mouth, but I quickly continued on before she could comment. "First, we will be meeting after school to discuss everything. Second, you won't be getting the who story in one day. You're gonna have to keep coming back for more. So if you want to start learning about all this, I suggest you meet me at my car after school." I say before walking out of the classroom.

The rest of the day after that drag on by, with me pretending to listen as people talked about things I already heard before or things I just honestly didn't care about. Throughout the day I kept wondering if Alice would actually show up at my car after school. _ I really hope she does or coming down here would have been completely pointless. _

As the last bell rang I slowly made my way out of my classroom. I didn't want to seem to eager to meet up with her, plus I doubt she wanted to be seen leaving the school with me. _Who knows how many questions that would bring? _Standing by my locker I waited for the the halls to clear out before leaving the school.

Thankfully, when I stepped outside I was meet with the sight of Alice Cullen standing by my car. Grinning, I made my way to my car. "I knew you couldn't resist spending the afternoon with me." I smirked. She just glared at me before getting into my car, shrugging I followed suit before driving off.

After driving awhile I pulled up to the only mall within a hour of Forks. Turning the car off I saw a small smile grace Alice's lips as she noticed where we were. Steeping out of the car I made my way to her side and opened the door for here.

"Hope you don't mind shopping. Have to get a few things if you don't mind." I asked, closing the door behind her as she stood waiting for me.

"Not at all. I love shopping." She answered, smiling as she begin to make her way towards the entrance. I grinned before following behind her. _This might be a little easier then I thought. _


	7. Found Dead On A Beach

_**The Lost Souls**_

_You look around at all the tear-stained faces. The sounds of sobs all around you. You think about asking why everyone is so sad, but you somehow no there's no point in doing so. Instead you decide to follow the crowd and find out for yourself. You weave your way through the crowd and are surprised that no one takes notice as you bump into them. _

_As you come closer toward where the crowd seems to be congregated, you have a strange feeling to turn back around. To forget about finding out why everyone is sad. Ignoring the feeling you continue you on. Reaching the center of the crowd you now wish that you would of turned away. _

_There in the middle of the room is you. There's a pool of blood around you and a hole in your chest. It doesn't take you long to realize you've been shot and you're dead. Leaving the room you quickly make your way outside and far away from your dead body. _

_Once you feel the cold air surrounding you and you completely calm yourself down your start to take notice of somethings. Like the fact you have no body. Looking down you are only meet with the ground. No feet, legs, stomach, chest, arms, hands. You see nothing. Just as you start to freak out a purple gas begins to surround you. Blinking your eyes you find yourself on a beach and you are grateful to see that you are back in your body. _

"_Don't get so used to it now. You won't be in it much longer." You hear as a blonde woman approaches you._

"_Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" You ask and she gives you a pitiful smile before seating in the sand and motioning for you to sit next to her. You look at her for a moment before deciding to sit down. _

"_Now to answer your questions I'll start out with the obvious fact. You're dead." She stops you as you start to comment and waits for to make sure you want say anything before continuing. "Now for whatever reason your soul did not complete the trip to wherever it was suppose to go. Where that is? Well that between you and the big guy up stairs." _

"_What does that mean and where am I?" You ask and watch as she lets out a soft sigh._

"_To answer the easier question you are currently in the state of between. You are not alive, yet you have not passed on to Heaven or Hell. Now to what this all means well that's something that is left for another time. After you return back to the real world." You watch as she stand up and brushes herself off before holding her hand out for you to take. _

"_What do you mean for another time? Why can't you tell me now and why am I going back?" You ask and she just shakes her head, chuckling. _

"_So many questions little one and so few answers. You must go back to finish what you started and after that if you return, and hopefully you don't, then I shall tell you more. Okay?" She looks at you for a moment, still waiting for you to grab her hand. Sighing, you reach your hand out and grasp her just as everything goes black. _


End file.
